i'm so sick
by mele32
Summary: kagome saeki is the young daughter of kayako. one day she dicided to visit her family but found her step father covered in ketchup... or so she thinks. he scares the hell out of her and she ends up not coming back for 3 years.
1. flash backs

**"**_**Japenese**_**"**

**"English"**

**'thoughts'**

**-part 1 flash backs-**

**'i hate airplanes!' i screamed in my head. hey, you would say the same thing if you stuck on a airplane quished between a fat man a wall. when your 12, almost 13 ,you need space. plus the man was asleep so he kept leaning twordes me. and i was in this mess just because my step dad decided to kill my family. thats not even the worst part. i did'nt even find out for 3 years because of how much he scared me. i can still remember everything, like it was yesterday.**

**-flash back-**

**i was walking home from school and decided i would go visit my mom, even it me and takeo got in a fight. me and him nevered liked each other, even when i was little, i decided to throw a water balloon at him filled with lemonade to make him think it was pee. wait maybe it was pee, whatever i was 3 when i did that and did'nt realy see a difference.**

**'good times.'i chuckled at the thought while opening the door to my mom's house. it was messy and i saw a few spots of red. 'what happened here? its a hell hole.' **

**"**_**hello, toshio? mom? tokeo**_**?"i yelled out walking up the stairs. when i got to the turn i jumped a little, Tokeo was sitting right there with ketchup everywhere, at lest i hope it ketchup."****wheres mom?"****he looked up at me and said nothing and had kinda a dazed look in his eyes."****come on Tokeo wheres mom, you can't keep toshio and**** her to yourself. you have to share they are my family too."**

**he got up and peered down at me making me back away. he grabbed me by the shoulders."****_she never loved me._"****he said.**

_**"****what? of course mom loves you, she married you."**_

_**"the kid's not even mine."**_

_**"what, of course he is?"**_

_**"get out."he said pushing me to the wall.**_

_**"Tokeo your scaring me. what happened?"**_

**_"get ou_t****!"****he yelled. that was enough for me i scooted to open the door as fast as i could. i was about to step put put he grabed my shoulder, he bent down to whisper in my ear.****"****_don't think_ _about looking at the news_****."**** he said that in such a cold voice it sent shivers down my spine and the hair on the back of neck to stand on end. he reached to open the door all the way and pushed me out making me land flat on ass. the last thing i saw in his eyes were pure hatred of everything around him. i ran all the way back to my aunt naoko house. scared shitless, when i finely got home i ran and sat right in my aunts lap and cried. hey, i was 9 at the time, it felt like the right thing to do. she shooshed me and patted my hair in till i fell asleep.**

**~3 years later~**

**my nemesis curiosity decided to take over me today, it was telling me to go to my mom's house today. i haven't been there in 3 years and have'nt touched a newspaper since what tokeo did to me. it still scares me today, that look in his eyes, the blood on the floor, the blood on his body, not to mention i could have sworn that i saw feet in the corner, they were ghastly pale.**

**"hello is any one home?"****i yelled knocking on the door. i tried to just open it and it worked. 'they should realy**** think of locking the door.'**

**"oh, i'm sorry."said a blond women coming into the room."i should have hurried, i didn't think you would let yourself in."**

**"yeah, my mom sourta lives here."**

**"oh, the Williams have children."**

**"no, you must be mistaken. the Saeki live here."**

**"no,they must have moved. what is your name?"**

**"kagome saeki."**

**"oh, well i'm Karen Davis."**

**"it's nice to meet you,Karen."i said walking up to her and shaking her hand. she took it and shook, when we let go we herd a noise coming from upstaires. we walked up staires. i heard it coming from toshio's room so we walked in. i looked around and it seemed normal.. intil i looked to see the closet taped shut.**

**"you wanna take the tape off?"Karen asked.**

**"no i'm cool. you do it."**

**"fine."she said walking up to take it off. while she did that i slipped out to the hall way to call my aunt to say i won't be home for a while.**

**"****_hey aunt Naoko_."**

**_"hi Kagome, what do you need_."**

**"****_just telling you i won't be home..._"****i was cut off by Karen screaming. i put the phone done a sec. to see her on the floor with a terrified look on her face.**

**"_Kagome what was that_?"**

**"_nothing aunt Naoko, i got to go. see you later_."****i said in a hurry despite her protest. i ran to Karen a knelt beside her."are you alright?"**

**"ya,"she said raising her hand to point at something. i looked at the closet to see Toshio."who is that?"**

**"my brother Toshio."**

**"what?"**

**"i have to go."i said and ran out the house.**

**"wait."Karen yelled but i was already out.**

**i ran all the way back home. i barged in and ran to the nearest person, which happened to be my uncle. i hugged him and asked the dreaded question that has pained me for so long."_are_ _they dead_?"**

**"_yes_."he said and i cried for at least an hour in till my aunt came home, she was the only one who could make calm down...at least the only one alive.**

**-end flash back-**

**finely the flight ended and now i was going to meet my aunt Gretchen who is on my father's side. hope this will be good.**


	2. chicago

**i got off the plane.'finely!'i thought.'now i won't be squished.' i got all my stuff and made my way out, i looked around, it was a sea of people.' damn, i wish aunt Naoko gave me a picture so i could actually know what she looked like.'i dropped my head; this will be forever.**

**"excuse me,"i heard a voice say and they touched me on the shoulder. i turn around to see a brunette women."your Kagome, yes?"**

**i looked down to see a picture of me in her hand."no shit sherlock."i said and walked past her toward where cabs were, i flagged one down for us. when we got inside she started telling me about everything, like where all the restaurnts were, parks, malls, museums, the whole nine yards.**

**"do you have any questions?"she asked, i turned to her wondering why she would really ask me that when she already told me everything about chicago in a short twenty minutes. "no."**

**"alright, then how about we get to know each other."**

**"fine."**

**"how old are you?"**

**"12."**

**"did you have a best friend back in japan?"**

**"Karen Davis."i said. i should probably explane why she's my best friend; when she was sent to the mental hospital,they called me to talk to her they said that she wouldn't talk to anyone else, we talked, i met my grandma to see if she could be any help to what was going on but wasn't too much help, and i gave her a teddy bear of mine so that she would remember me while i'm gone.**

**"oh, what she like?"**

**"she's 24, blond, blue eyes, and she's in a mental home because nobody will be believe her, but by the time they find out that its true its too late."**

**"and what would that be?"**

**"probably shouldn't tell you. you would never believe me and you might be dead in a week"**

**"did you believe her."**

**"yes, i even saw it for my self."**

**"wow, and you lived to tell the tale."**

**"yes but i'm not telling the tale."**

**"alright, just wanted to know if i could trick you."she said and nuged me.**

**"how much longer till we get there?"**

**"oh,"she said and looked out side at a big building with lots of windows."we're here."**

**"that's great."i said getting out of the car to get my stuff out.**

**"i have to babysit for a friend of mine,"Gretchen said picking up two bags."can you manage the rest?"**

**"ya, there's only four left."**

**"alright i'll see you tonight."**

**"bye."i said and dragged all the bags onto the sidewalk.'rrr, these bags are so heavy.' **

**"do you need some help?" i herd a male voice say. i looked over to see a brunette boy looking kinda bord.**

**'mmm, he's kinda cute.'"sure. whats your name?"**

**"Jake."he said bending down to get two bags.'nice ass too.'**

**"whats your name?"he said walking in.**

**"Kagome." 'i think i'm ganna like it here.'  
><strong>


	3. jake, his family, and the doll

**(thanks chacolat pistol and icedragonhikari for reviews i'll make sure to read some of your stories. and i don't mind if you sound naggy i've heard worse from my teacher.)**

**"So where do you live?"Jake asked while we walked up stairs.**

**"Just fallow me."i said making him just shake his probably thinking i lived on top floor and didn't want to tell him.**

**"Alright."he said with a shrug. we stayed quiet for a few more levels in till we finally reached my apartment. i droped my bags checking my pockets of my jeans , i slipped it out, opened the door and walked in. the room was dark and dreary in till i put on the lights, it looked a little better but still dark.**

**"Well,"i said dropping my stuff in the living room."just put the stuff there and i'll put the stuff away later."**

**"Kay."he said throwing it down.**

**"Thanks."**

**"No problem, its not like i had any thing to do any way."**

**"Whatever."I said flopping down on he couch."Want to watch TV?"**

**"No, my step mom is moving in today and i have to be there when she gets there."**

**"Well, i could help you. Its the least i could do after you helped me with my stuff."**

**"Okay. I live in this hall, just at the end."**

**"Alright."I said as we made our way out.**

**"Lacey I'm home."He said opening the door. a blond girl walked over to the door.**

**"hey Jake."she said ruffling his hair in till she noticed me and gave a sly look to Jake."who's this?"**

**"I'm Kagome."I said.**

**"That's a pretty name, are you Japanese?"**

**"Ya, i just moved today from Tokyo."**

**"Wow that's far. How was your flight?"**

**"Not the best, a fat man kept leaning on me while he was a sleep."**

**"Oh that's too bad."She said and turned to Jake."Dad will be home soon with Trish."**

**"That's great."**

**"Why aren't you excited?" She asked but he didn't answer it because there was a knock at the door. We got out of the way so she could open it, on the other side there was a women and a man.'must be their parents.'**

**"Hey."they said walking in.**

**"Here let me help you with that."I said grabbing something the women and put it on their table.**

**"thanks sweetie."She said and then looked at me kinda weird."Have i met you before?"**

**"No, i just moved here from japan."i said and stuck my hand out."I'm Kagome."**

**"Well it great to meet you I'm Trish."She said taking my hand.**

**"Do you need any more help?"**

**"Nope, that what Jake's for."said Mr. Kimble.**

**"What?"Jake asked.**

**"Yes we need to make room for Trish's stuff."he said piling stuff on him."This and this, go stuff it under your bed or something."**

**"Here let me help."I said grabbing a hockey stick and his mask fallowing him down to his room.**

**"thanks."He said kicking his stuff under his bed.**

**"Hey can i ask you a question?" I asked as we made our way back to the closet by the front door.**

**"What?"**

**"Why do you hat Trish so much."**

**"I just don't want a new mom."he said grabbing more stuff and giving half of it to me.**

**When we were finally done we sat on his bed."So what do we do now?"**

**"I dunno."**

**"Jake?"Trish asked walking into the room.**

**"Don't you knock?"he asked.**

**"Is there a chance you could go for a bit?"Trish asked turning to me.**

**"Course, i have to go any way."i said."bye Jake." and i ran off upstairs to where Gretchen was babysitting. i knocked on the door and a little girl answered the door.**

**"Who are you?"she asked.**

**"I'm Kagome. is Gretchen around?"**

**"Yes and I'm rose." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me in.**

**"Hi Gretchen."**

**"Hi."She said back.**

**"Do you play with dolls?" Rose asked sitting in front of her dollhouse.**

**"Not really but I'll play."I said sitting next to her.**

**"you can be barbie."She said handing me a blond one.**

**"Okay."I said and looked at the barbie again, it turned pale with a white dress and black hair. The hair got longer and tightened around my wrist. It's head started turning and it's hair was covering one eye and the mouth wide open, noticing what it was i screamed and let it go.**

**"Are you alright?"Gretchen asked crouching down next to me.**

**"What happened Kagome?"Rose asked picking up the doll.**

**"Why is it Blond?"I asked.**

**"It always been blond silly."she said waving it in my face as if it was the most obvious thing ever, well it was since she didn't see what happened.**

**"Are you alright?"Gretchen asked again.**

**"Ya i'm fine."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes i'm fine." She shrugged and went back to the couch.**

**"Do you still wanna play?"Rose asked giving me a guy barbie."you can be ken."**

**"Sure."I said and we went back to playing.**


	4. visions

**"hey aunt Gretchen?"i asked sitting at the table while she made breakfast.**

**"yes sweetie?"**

**"did you feel anything weird last night?"**

**"no why?"**

**"last night i felt a hand at my waist."**

**"that's weird."she said sitting across from me."did your mother or aunt do anything to comfort you by putting a hand of your waist?"**

**"ya, my mom when she was alive. when she would get into fights with my step dad, Takeo, she would go into my room and we would talk about it and i would comfort her and in the end she would end up staying in my room, she would keep a hand on my waist to let me know she was still there."**

**"well maybe its her ghost letting you know she okay."she said going back to the food.**

**"or she's trying to kill me."i said under my breath as mind raced with thoughts of what she was planning to do to me and how she got here.**

**"i hope you like pancakes."**

**"i love pancakes."i said digging in.**

**"so you like it here?"**

**"ya I've made 2 friends already."**

**"really two?"**

**"ya Rose and Jake."**

**"good I'm glad your making friends already."**

**"see you later."i said putting my dish in the sink and heading out.**

**"where are you heading?"**

**"to see rose and Jake." i said and ran out. i knocked on Jake's door and his sister opened the door.**

**"hey Kagome are you here to see Jake?"Lacey asked.**

**"ya."**

**"one sec."she said and yelled to him. "hey Jake come out here!"**

**"why?"**

**"Kagome is here."**

**"hey Kagome."he said a few seconds after she called for him.**

**"I'll leave you two alone."Lacey said turning to Jake."don't do anything you wouldn't want to tell me." and walked away.**

**"like what?"**

**"you know what i mean."**

**"so you want to hang out today?"i asked him making him turn attention back to me.**

**"what are you going to do?"**

**"i was going to hang out with rose, she lives up stairs."**

**"sure."he said fallowing me up stairs. we knocked on the door and a tall man opened it.**

**"who are you two." he asked.**

**"I'm Kagome and he's Jake."i said pointing us when i said the name."and we're here to play with rose."**

**"okay well i was about to go out do you mind watching rose?"**

**"no its no problem."i said walking in.**

**"thank you."he said walking out."bye."**

**"bye."me and Jake said back.**

**"Kagome!" i heard Rose yell. i turned around to see her running toward me to give me hug, i almost fell once she got to me.**

**"hi."i said looking down.**

**"i was just about to watch a movie do want to watch it with me?"**

**"sure."**

**"okay."she said grabbing mine and Jake's hand dragging us to the couch.**

**"what are you watching?"Jake asked.**

**"I'm watching Harry Potter."she said as she pressed play. we sat there watching for at least an hour in till i heard a scream.**

**"did you guys hear a scream?"i asked.**

**"no."they said.**

**"I'll be right back."i said getting up and going outside. there was nothing there so i thought about going down stairs. even though my gut said no i went anyway."hello?"i called out but no answer. i looked around something white flashed in my vision, i looked down the hall and at the very last door sat Toshio.**

**"what are you doing here?"i asked walking toward him, he got up too. when we met in the middle i kneld down to him and he put a hand to my forehead. my eyes went backwards and everything went black as i hit the cold floor.**

**when i awoke i noticed i was propped up against a wall. i looked around and as my vision cleared i noticed i was at the mental hospital and i heard voices, one was Karen and her little sister that she told me about named Aubrey.**

**"what did you do?"Aubrey said.**

**"listen you have get my out of here."Karen said.**

**"wow, wait i need to know first if you started that fire."**

**"list Aubrey you need to get me out of here."Karen said grabbing her shoulders.**

**"Karen your scaring me."**

**"I'm the only person who can stop her."**

**"stop who?"**

**"no i have to go!"Karen yelled while being strapped in her bed by the doctors."i have to go back! please your my only chance!"**

**"Karen I'm sorry."**

**"time to go."said the officer who was holding her leading her out with everyone else.**

**Karen just stared off where they went off and whispered."Aubrey, don't go n that house." and they turned off the lights leaving the night light on.**

**she kept staring at nothing in till the light flickered till it went completely off. she struggled to get the straps off and only struggled harder when my mother toward over her. she finally got out and waited for the doctors to open the door so she could make a run for it. when they did and she ran i fallowed her. she ran in till she reached a dead end, when she saw my mom walking toward her she felt around to see if she could find a door, when she did she hurried threw. the other side had many obstacles with sheets everywhere and things you could trip over. she walked in till she found another door and the other side of that one was the roof. thinking she was safe she breathed a sigh of re-leaf in till she heard a croaking sound and fell at what she saw. she crabbed walked backwards looking back every so often to make sure she didn't fall. when she reached the edge my mom wasn't there any more.**

**she put a hand on her forehead and noticed a hand crawling from her hair and another one looking as if they were consuming her face. she look strait toward me and reached her hand out."Kagome help me."she whispered.**

**i went to her hand but it was too late, she slipped threw my hand like water."no!"i screamed looking over edge seeing her splatter to the ground. i slumped to the floor muttering."karen I'm sorry."**

**"Kagome wake up."i heard someone yell making me jolt awake.**

**"what happened?"i asked sitting up seeing who woke me up.**

**"you were gone for a long time so i went after you."Jake said moving a stand of hair behind my ear."are you alright?"**

**"yes."i said blushing at how close his face was."very alright."**

**"good."he said brushing his lips against mine. they were in perfect motion, i felt him bit my lip so i started to open my mouth.**

**"Kagome! Jake!"we heard rose yell breaking us apart."max said I'm not supposed to be alone so get your butts up here."**

**"coming."we yelled running up stairs.**


	5. tubs and crazy girls

**"i have to go the bathroom."i said when i got in Rose's apartment. when i got into the bathroom i sat against the cabinets thinking about what would have happened if Rose hadn't come to get me and Jake. my hands on his shirt slowly moving up, his hands slipping around my waist, my hands entangling inside his thick brown hair.**

**i didn't know how long i was day dreaming in till i felt something grip my hair slamming me to the ground. i looked up to see Takeo peering down at me with such hatred, i looked to the side to see the bathtub full.**

**"she never loved me."he said gripping me again."might as well take one of most precious items in her world."and dunked me in the water. i thrashed and thrashed for who knows how long till i felt weak and everything was black.**

**"Kagome?"said a soft voice. **

**"aunt Naoko? am i dead?"i asked.**

**"no, I'm not your aunt."said the voice. my eyes flashed open to see Jake, Rose, and a girl with blond hair crowding around me.**

**"you took a big spill but there was no water in the tub."said the blond girl sitting next to me on the couch while i sat up."how'd you do it?"**

**"i have no idea."i said, i couldn't let them know i was being haunted by dead family. you know how crazy that sounds.**

**"we heard you screaming and when we went to get you the door was locked. did you lock it?"**

**"no. how'd you get in?"**

**"i have a key."she said showing me.**

**"whats your name?"**

**"Lisa and your Kagome."**

**"ya nice to meet you."**

**"well I'll make dinner any requests?"**

**"no."Jake said sitting next to me. when she left to the kitchen he turned to me."what really happened?"**

**"nothing."i said leaning my head on his shoulder feeling tired. **

**"did you try to kill yourself?"**

**"no."**

**"c'mon Kagome tell us we won't tell anyone."rose said sitting on the other side of me.**

**"well first off you know those killing in japan."**

**"yes."Jake said.**

**"no." Rose said.**

**"well rose, a man killed his family thinking his wife never loved him."i said making it short and simple.**

**"kay."**

**"that man was my step dad."**

**"kay."**

**"and all three are haunting me."i said while they looked at me weird."see that's why i didn't tell you i knew you'd think i'm crazy."**

**"no i believe you,"Jake said." it's just hard to believe."**

**"okay well i should go."i said looking down at my watch seeing it was 9.**

**"I'll walk you."Jake said fallowing me.**

**"thanks." i said when we got down there. i herd a knocking noise and turned my head to the apartment at the end to see it was open.**

**"you herd that too?"**

**"ya wanna check it out?"**

**"sure."he said as we made our way inside. the place was really messy like it was hit by a tornado.**

**"Mr. Fleming?"we called out. i heard looks of knocking and slices coming from a room down the hall, we walked toward it. Jake opened the door and there was a crazy girl cutting her hair, when she noticed us she scooted to the far corner and curled in a ball. there was weird noises coming from the window with paper covering it, when one piece fell i saw a pair of eyes, i looked to another open piece and saw another pair. freaking us out enough we ran all the way home, i went strait to Gretchen's room.**

**"what's wrong?"she asked.**

**"i went to the Flemmings house and there was a crazy girl and eyes."**

**"sounds like you had quite an adventure."she laughed but stopped when she noticed i wasn't."we can go there tomorrow but for now get some sleep."**

**"okay."i said scooting down farther under the covers.**


	6. the curse

**"i wish you were still alive."i said looking at a picture of me and my mom. she seemed so happy there, in the picture we were eating ice cream and she pushed mine to my nose leaving a little there. in a length of a few weeks after that she was gone. i looked up to see one of my posters all black, i got up to look at it but the black turned to hair and it got longer. i backed away when i saw a arm come out and soon a face. when my mom got closer to where she could actually touch me, i closed my eyes hopeing it would all end.**

**soon a bright flash of light came and i felt a hand on face. "i wish i was alive too." i herd my mother's voice say.**

**i peeked out to see my mother with a more tan color and a smile on her face."mom."i said pulling her into a hug."do have any idea what you have been doing?"**

**"no, but i wish i could stop."she said and pulled back looking at tear stained face. "you must not cry for me."**

**"but-"**

**"shh."she said putting a finger to my lips quieting."i must go. i love you Kagome."**

**"no."i said as she turned pale again and disappeared."mom don't leave."and i curled in a ball.**

**"meow."i herd. i looked down to see a black cat.**

**"awww what a cute cat." i picked it up and held it close, i felt it grow and i looked down to toshio. remembering what i used to do when we were younger i pulled him close and reasted my head on his.**

**"Kagome." Rose yelled barging in my room with Jake.**

**"aah."toshio screamed turning back into a cat and running away.**

**"you..."Jake said pointing at me."you were holding that little kid from that crazy girl's house."**

**"who was that?"rose asked.**

**"my little brother." i said." and what are you two doing here?"**

**"I came to play."rose said sitting next to me.**

**"what did you come here for?"i asked Jake.**

**"this."he said giving me kiss.**

**"why did come here for again rose?"i asked a little dazed.**

**"eww you two kissed."she said with a twisted face then put on smile."Jake and Kagome sitting in a tree.."**

**"i think I've had enough of that."i said walking away.**

**"me too."Jake said fallowing me.**

**"but wait i haven't got to the best part."rose said fallowing us.**

**"i don't want to hear the best part."i said turning the TV on.**

**"but-"**

**"nope."**

**"that's no fun."she said pouting and crossing her arms.**

**"ya exactly, we're just boring old teenagers."Jake said.**

**"but your both 12."**

**"whatever,"i said."i I'll be right back."**

**"where you going?"Rose asked.**

**"to my room."i said walking in when was hit with a wave of pain in my head. i swayed alittle till i fell into a deep sleep falling on the bed.**

**when i woke up i saw Takeo bitting in nails looking at a book. my mom walked and was surprised to see him reading it. he went towards her, she ran and he made a grab for her but ended up pulling her sweater off, she fell and started crawling away, he grabbed her hair and brought her up close to him, he grabbed the top and bottom of her head and snapped her neck. i cringed at the sight. he looked up to Toshio and went up stairs as everything went black.**

**when the darkness cleared i saw my grandmother, she walked towards me and grabbed my hand sending me vision. it was her when she was younger and my mom about ten, there was a couple in front of them and the women looked crazy. the women was brought closer to my grandmother and she scooped up what looked like blood and dropped it in my mom's mouth.**

**when it was over she started talking." when someone dies in a grip of powerful rage a curse is born. the curse gathers in that place of death. those who encounter it will be consumed by it's fury."she said and pushed me hard enough to make me fall but i didn't feel a ground just darkness. i touched around and it felt like hair, it slithered away i was in my room. i sat up and looked around to see if everything was normal, noticing it was safe i sighed and fell back on my bed closing my eyes. when i reopened them i saw a face.**

**(I'm running out ideas, to the people who read this story pleas give me some ideas and I'll make sure to use everyone of them)**


	7. darkness

**"um,"i said looking up at a girl with the same eyes as the one in the crazy girl's room. she brought her face closer down opening her mouth and eyes wide open, her hair got longer rapping around my head so i couldn't breath and it slowly got tighter. i gasped for breath but nothing was getting threw, her head got closer and her mouth got wider to the point where it looked she could swallow me whole, she made a weird noise like a tone deaf moaning, i kept gasping in till her hair went into my mouth bringing her with it. i sat up and coughed as if i was chocking in till a hairball flew out. i saw eyes in the hair ball so ran out of there in till i was outside, i bent down and panted in till i felt a hand on my back. being jumpy i lept away and screamed.**

**"whow its okay," Lisa said."what happened?"**

**"nothing, nothing happened."i said painting.**

**"well you were just running as if you were on fire."**

**"i just thought i saw something."**

**"would you like to talk about it?"**

**"no."**

**"okay well if you need anything pleas tell me."**

**"thanks." i said and turned to go inside but stopped."you look happier than usual or is it just me?"**

**"nothing its just that i got a new boyfriend."**

**"whats his name?"**

**"Andy."**

**"nice. well see later."i said with a wave going inside. when i got home i looked in my room seeing if the hairball was still there, seeing it safe i rubbed my throught thinking why would she go in my mouth. i was doing so good with any haunting for about a week after what happened after that girl. i sighed and decided to watch a movie, i took out one of the movies i brought with me from japan. it was called carved:the slit mouthed women, during the movie i couldn't help but know what the principal felt like, his mother was killer ghost like mine except mine never beat me.**

**i paused the movie when i herd loud footsteps from the hallway, i opened the door to see Jake painting by the stairs painting.**

**"Jake what's wrong?"i asked walking up to him.**

**"stay back."he said pointing one of his hand at my door."go back inside please and don't come out even if-"**

**"aah!"screamed a girl coming from the room at the end of the hall. she sat down and started crying, we walked towards her and knelt. he went to touch her shoulder but she turned to us and grabbed him.**

**"help me." she said and looked around real quick."please you have to help me."**

**"its all your fault! what did you do? what did you bring here?" Jake yelled at her.**

**"it fallowed me here, they fallowed me here."**

**"don't worry we can help you."i said putting a hand on her shoulder, when she turned to turned to look at me she looked frightened.**

**"you look like her."she said and went to touch my face."you look so much like her." and turned to the stairs, i looked when i herd sounds of bones cracking. she crawled down stairs and we scooted backwards too scared to do anything else. she got up and walked towards us a few steps before getting on her knees. the next thing i knew i was in darkness.**

**(the ending i used for this was the alternate ending for the movie)  
><strong>


	8. 3 years later

**"thanks for letting me visit him Dr. Sullivan."i said talking to the lady in front of me that was taking care of Jake in this mental home.**

**"you welcome, remember you only have a few minutes just like every other time, i can't bend the rules as much as i already have."she said unlocking the door for me to walk in. i saw he was asleep so i went up to walk him."Jake wake up." he moaned not wanting to get up so i started shaking him. he opened one eye and smiled before getting up to hug me.**

**"hey Kagome." he said digging his head in my hair." your hair smells nice." and moved back.**

**"thanks." i said moving my hair back revealing a scare there from 3 years ago when my mother attacked us. it used to be worse to the point that when i first got it i had to be taken to the hospital to get it stitched. **

**"you still have the scare." Jake said running a finger over it."dose it still hurt?"**

**"no."**

**"how is Rose?"**

**"fine, she asks why your not there sometimes but i just change the subject."**

**"she still plays with dolls right?"**

**"ya."**

**"how come you not in here with me? you were there with me."**

**"easy."**

**"how?"**

**"i can keep a straight face when i lie."**

**"Kagome, its time to go."Dr. Sullivan said opening the door."you can come back tomorrow."**

**"alright." i said and gave Jake a quick kiss."bye."**

**"i hope you get home safely."Dr. Sullivan said locking the door again.**

**"i will i have a friend picking me up." i said as i walked out.**


End file.
